The Great Phenomenon
The Great Phenomenon is a name given to a Murder Game that took place at the same time as the Ghirahim Incident. Located in a separate Hyrule from the ones merged together by Ghirahim, this event was masterminded by Ganondorf and would have ended in his victory, had he not been thwarted by Princess Zelda, Link, and their last remaining Agent. Participants Characters with names bolded were Agents during The Great Phenomenon, while characters with their names italicized were Traitors. * Agent 47 * Akane Owari * Akuma * Asher Forrester * Azel Halgal * Brook - Third Death * Celica * Clark Kent * Darius * Dell Honne - Sixth Death * Diana Prince * Efi Oladele '- ''First Death * Ellie Phimister * Enu * Fred Flintstone * General Greivous * Guy Cecil * Jin * Kaito Momota * Ken Masters * Kokkoro * 'Lee '- Fifth Death * Lyndis * Mantis - Second Death * '''Mata Hari * Mephistopheles * Nadeshiko Kagamihara * Nia * Oichi - Fourth Death * Peter Parker (α) * Peter Parker (β) * Reimu Hakurei * Rex * Selesia Upitira * Shallot * Shovel Knight * Silque * Teruteru Hanamura * The Drifter * Thor Odinson * Wakaba Nogi * Yuuki Event Details Not much is known about the exact details of The Great Phenomenon, as almost everyone involved lost their memories of the event. What is known, however, is that Link led the participants to Impa in Kakariko Village, who informed them all that they must purify the Divine Beasts, powerful weapons infested with Malice, and use them to defeat Ganondorf before the Blood Moon rose again and gave him unspeakable power, enough to break the seal keeping him trapped within Hyrule Castle. The first Divine Beast they purified was Vah Ruta, but afterwards they found Efi Oladele had been murdered. With her being a child and the first Agent killed off, the group immediately fell into disarray, unable to weed out her killer. From there, the group moved on to purify Vah Naboris, but not before fighting and killing the leader of the Yiga Clan, Master Kohga. It is here that Mantis was killed, and still no one was able to determine the killer. From there, they purified Vah Rudania, with Brook being slain. At the final Divine Beast, Vah Medoh, another Agent, Lee, is murdered. At this point Mephistopheles came forward, confessing to the deed, and though he indeed killed Lee, he was not a Traitor, but had instead betrayed the group to aid the Traitors, who had gotten away with the murder of Oichi at the same time. The group, now in despair and hostile towards one another, ventured on to Hyrule Castle and confronted Ganondorf, who was easily able to overpower the final Agent, Mata Hari. But before he could act, Link and Zelda revealed that they had secretly shared power together, and Link was able to successfully seal Ganondorf in the castle. Evacuating with an unconscious Zelda in tow the group found themselves ambushed by Mephistopheles and hostile machines known as Guardians, that blasted Dell Honne. Before he could kill the rest, however, Mephistopheles was stopped by Mata Hari, who purified the area and the Guardians. She put the group to sleep, hiding them in shrines throughout Hyrule until Ganondorf was weak enough for another attempt at defeating him. Trivia * In-universe, Dell Honne is the one who came up with the name "The Great Phenomenon." * Details of this event can be found throughout parts of ''Calamitous Reprise'', which details in full the second attempt to stop Ganondorf one year later. Category:Terminology Category:Calamitous Reprise Category:Undocumented Murder Games